


Figured

by multifandomlove02



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed - Worth It, Buzzfeed Worth It, Buzzfeed: Worth It, Tasty - Fandom, Worth It - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Could be friendship - Freeform, M/M, Social Anxiety, but wasn't written with that intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: Andrew always figured something was going on with Steven.





	Figured

Andrew always figured something was going on with Steven. When he, himself, wasn’t speaking to the owners or employees and Steven was. The man got nervous, he fidgeted, but, you couldn’t really tell and after a few episodes of getting use to Andrew, Steven started using Andrew as his support. Unknowingly moving closer to Andrew. Just enough to where he could feel the heat radiating off Andrew’s body to calm his nerves. 

It wasn’t until Andrew watched back footage on one of the more recent Worth It videos that he figured out what it was. Watching as they got to a heavily crowded place and how Steven immediately seemed to move into Andrews space (Not that Andrew minded, to be honest). His shoulders dropping as as if a weight had been lifted off them, when he could feel that Andrew was next to him. 

It took Andrew two months to figure out what exactly it was and to talk to Steven about it.

Andrew cleared his throat, capturing Steven’s attention. “Can I ask you something?”   
Steven perked up, sitting up in his bed at the hotel they were staying at. “Sure.”   
“How long have you had social anxiety?” Andrew asked, bluntly. Wincing at how he immediately came out with the question. No tact, Ilnyckyj, he thinks to himself.  
Steven visibly gulps, “What d-do you mean?” His voice cracking.   
Andrew moved from the edge of his own bed to Steven’s sitting next to the Chinese man. Moving his hand slowly so, Steven could see what he was doing, he grabbed Steven’s hand. Holding it. “Steven, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. I had social anxiety when I was younger. A lot of people have it. And as long as you’re getting help or managing it in a healthy way there’s nothing wrong.”   
The other man nods, at what Andrew’s saying. “I didn’t want anyone to know.” Steven whispers.   
Andrew smiles sadly, “I’m sorry.”   
Steven shakes his head, “It’s not your fault. I just didn’t want you to think less of me.” Steven quickly corrects himself, blood rushing to his cheeks. “I didn’t want anyone to think less of me.”   
Andrew grins, “I don’t think any less of you.”   
Steven looks up at him, eyes wide. “Really?”   
“Really.” Andrew tells him.


End file.
